yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Müstekbir
MÜSTEKBİR Arapça "ke-bü-re" fiilinin istifal babından ism-i fail bir kelime. Büyüklük, bü-yüklenmck, büyüklük göstermek anlamlarına gelir. Kur'an'ın önemli terimlerinden biridir. Istikbar, yani büyüklük, büyük olma, kibriya ve kibir, hem Allah için; hem de insan için kullanılır. Terimin bu iki kullanımı aynı zamanda dini ve toplumsal iki önemli olguyu ifade eder. Dolayısıyla bir kullanımı yerinde ve olumlu, diğer kullanımı haksız ve olumsuz anlamlar içerir. İnsana ve varlık dünyasında yer alan varlıklara göre büyüklük sadece Allah'a özgü bir sıfattır. Çünkü O yaratıcı, düzen koyucu ve hayat vericidir. Bütün kudret O'nun elindedir. O olmasaydı, hiçbir şey varolamazdı. O'nun dışında kalan her-şey sınırlı, sonlu, aciz ve güçsüzdür. Evreni yaratan, insanı varlık alemine çıkaran, ona hayat, suret, biçim veren, onu nzıklandıran, öldüren, dirilten ve ondan hesap sorup eylem (amel)lcrine göre karşılık verecek olan, sadece Allah'tır. Bütün bu kozmik ve varo-luşsal gerçekler Allah'ın büyüklüğüne tanıklık eder. İlk müstekbir şeytandır Gerçek yaratıcı ve mülk sahibi Allah'la, mukayese edildiğinde, milyarlarca gezegenden bir gezegende yaşayan ve hayatı türlü ihtiyaç ve araçlarla çevrili olan insan, hakiki büyüklüğün kendisine ait olduğunu öne sürse, büyüklense, bu açık bir mantıksızlık ve haksızlık olur. Ancak insanın, bu mantıksızlık ve haksızlığı yüce bir sıfat şeklinde kendine nisbet ettiği de bir olgudur. Şu halde negatif anlamda İstikbar bu insanî düzlemde ortaya çıkar. Bazan insan yaratılışını ve ontolojik gerçeğini gözardı edip Allah'ın kendisine yönelttiklerine karşı büyüklüğe kapılır, yersizce gururlanıp iradesine başkaldırır (A'raf:36). Kuşkusuz bu, yaratılışın başında yanılgıya düşüp ilk büyüklenme hatasına düşen îblis'in kötü bir geleneğidir. (Baka-ra:34). İşte kendi tarihini yaşayan insanı, Allah, bu saçma ve haksız tutumdan dolayı yerer, onun bu tavır ve eyleminin kendi yıkımını hazırladığını haber verir. Yine geçmişle büyüklendiği için birçok kavim', kendilerini doğruya, hidayete ve Allah'ın iradesine tabi olmaya çağıran peygamberleri yalanlamış, onlara karşı koymuş, böylelikle '''azaba uğramayı haketmiş-lerdir. Ontolojik ve tarihsel düzlemde yaşanan bu olayın, toplumsal hayatta izdüşümleri var. Kur'an-ı Kerim, toplumların sosyolojik realitelerini tasvir ederken iki sınıfın birbirlerine göre karşılıklı ve fakat çelişkili konumlarından sözeder. Bu iki sınıftan biri güçsüz veya güçten düşürülmüş müstaz'af-lar, diğeri de müstekbirlerdir. Müstaz'afları hakimiyetleri altına alan müstekbirler, bir yandan yukarıda anlattığımız gibi, Allah'a ve O'nun gönderdiği peygamberlere karşı büyüklenip isyana geçerler, diğer yandan zayıf, güçsüz ve çaresiz halk kitlelerine, yığınlara karşı aynı büyüklenme tutumunu sürdürürler. Mele ve mütref ve müstekbirlik Müstekbirler sınıfının iki kategorik zümreyi içerdiği söylenebilir. '''Biri önde ve ileri gelenler anlamında olan mele' diğeri refah ve servet erbabı mûtref zümreler'. Bu anlamda ilki siyasi, dini ve idari kategoriyi, ikincisi de ekonomik kategoriyi ve bu kategoriler içinde temerküz elmiş güçleri ifada eder. Mele' denen önde gelenler askeri, bürokratik ve politik çevrelerdir. Bir ülkenin mutlak hükümdarı mele' olabildiği gibi ona yönetiminde yardımcı olan askeri ve idari Çevreler de mele' kategorisine girer. Tarihte mele dediğimiz önde gelen sınıfların, çoğunlukla büyüklenip Allah'ın iradesine karşı çıktıklarını ve peygamberleri çeşitli işkencelere uğrattıklarını gözlüyoruz. Bundan dolayı mele' ile istikbar arasında yakın bir ilişki kurulmuştur (A'raf, 75, 88). Bu çevrelerin peygamberlere karşı çıkarken öne sürdükleri gerekçe, peygamberlerin çevrelerine halktan, sıradan insanları, köle ve yoksulları toplamış olmaları ve bu sınıfları yönetime ortak etmek istemeleridir. Mele' olanlara göre, bu insanların siyasal katılımda bulunmaya haklan yoktur, çünkü bunlar, aşağılık, sıradan, görüş beyan etmekten yoksun ve "ayak takımı" sürülerdir(Hud, 27). Bu sürüler, ancak seçkin çevrelere hizmet etmek, onlara boyun eğmekle yükümlüdürler. Mele' terimi, az da olsa görüşlerine başvurulan danışma meclisi üyeleri anlamında da kullanılır (Nemi, 38). Bu kullanım, terimi istikbar olayının dışına çıkarır. Ancak genel olgu mele' ile istikbar arasında varolan kuvvetli bağdır. Müstekbirler sınıfının diğer bir kategorisi de, ekonomik gücü elinde bulunduran mütref zümresidir. Bunlar bir ülkenin mali, ticari ve ekonomik hayatım kontrol eder, bu konumlan onlara büyük bir refah, servet ve güç katar. Adil olmayan bir bölüşüm sisteminin emek sömürüsüne dayalı yapısı, böyle zümreleri besleyip ortaya çıkaran en büyük etkendir. Bir kere servet ve refahı ellerine geçirdiler mi, artık bu zümrelerin büyüklük göstermeleri, Allah'ın hükümlerine, yoksullan ve emek sahiplerini koruyan adil bölüşüm sistemine karşı koymaları kaçınılmazdır. Bundan dolayı tarih boyunca yoksullardan, güçsüz ve köle sınıflarından yana olan Peygamberlere karşı ilk başkaldıranla-rın bu sınıflardan olması şaşırtıcı değildir (İsra: 16,Sebe:34). Kur'an'a göre mütref ve mele', karşılık): ilişki ve işbirliği içinde müstekbirler sınıfını meydana getirerek yoksul, güçsüz ve köle sınıflan olan müstaz'aflara karşı birleşirler. Bu derin toplumsal çelişki, ikincilerden yana tavır koyan her peygamberin gelişinde istisnasız bütün dchşetiyle ortaya çıkmış, çatışmalara yolaçmıştır. Bu, toplumların sosyolojik ve realiteleri olarak tarih boyunca gözlenmektedir. Ali BULAÇ Bk. Mustaz'af Müstekbirler ve alkış Müstekbir sloganları Politikada mikrobu olan müminlere uyarı: İktidar sahibi liderinizi yüzüne övmeyiniz. : Kardeşinizin boynunu kırmayın Nebî sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem, bir adamın bir kişiyi övdüğünü ve övmede çok ileri gittiğini işitti. Bunun üzerine:"Adamı mahvettiniz (veya adamın bel kemiğini kırdınız)" buyurdu. Eklenme : 20 Ekim 2011 Perşembe 10:30:00 KENDİNİ BEĞENMESİNDEN VE BENZERİ HALLERİNDEN KORKULAN KİMSEYİ YÜZÜNE KARŞI ÖVMENİN MEKRUHLUĞU, BU HUSUSTA GÜVENİLEN KİMSEYİ ÖVMENİN CÂİZ OLDUĞU Hadisler 1792. Ebû Mûsâ el-Eş`arî radıyallahu anh şöyle dedi: Nebî sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem, bir adamın bir kişiyi övdüğünü ve övmede çok ileri gittiğini işitti. Bunun üzerine: "Adamı mahvettiniz (veya adamın bel kemiğini kırdınız)" buyurdu. Buhârî, Şehâdât 17, Edeb 54; Müslim, Zühd 67 Bir sonraki hadis ile beraber açıklanacaktır. 1793. Ebû Bekre radıyallahu anh`den rivayet edildiğine göre, Nebî sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem`in yanında bir adamdan bahsedilmiş ve orada bulunan bir kişi o adamı aşırı şekilde övmüştü. Bunun üzerine Peygamber Efendimiz: "Yazık sana! Arkadaşının boynunu kopardın" buyurdu ve bu sözünü defalarca tekrarladı. Sonra da: "Şayet biriniz mutlaka arkadaşını methedecekse, eğer söylediği gibi olduğuna da gerçekten inanıyorsa, zannederim o şöyle iyidir, böyle iyidir, desin. Esasen onu hesaba çekecek olan Allah`tır ve Allah`a karşı hiç kimse kesin olarak temize çıkarılamaz" buyurdu. Buhârî, Şehâdât 16, Edeb 54; Müslim, Zühd 65. Ayrıca bk. Ebû Dâvûd, Edeb 9; İbni Mâce, Edeb 36 Açıklamalar İmam Nevevî`nin koyduğu başlıktan da anlaşılacağı gibi, yüzüne karşı övülmesi yasaklanan kimseler olduğu gibi, övülmesinde sakınca görülmeyenler de vardır. Buhârî ve Müslim`in Sahîh`lerinde bir kimseyi yüzüne karşı övmenin câiz olduğunu ifade eden birçok hadis bulunmaktadır. Burada "Yasaklar Bölümü" işlenilmekte olduğu için bir kimseyi methetmekle ilgili olan rivayetler zikredilmemiştir. İslâm âlimleri bu hadisler arasında herhangi bir çelişki görmezler. Şayet bir insanı yüzüne karşı methetmek onun kendini beğenmesine, kibirlenip gururlanmasına, şımarmasına ve bu sebeple fitneye düşmesine sebep olacaksa, onu yüzüne karşı övmek yasaklanmıştır. Ayrıca bir insanı övmede çok aşırı gitmek de hoş karşılanmamıştır. Buna karşılık takvâ sahibi, aklı başında, gururlanıp kibirlenmesinden ve şımarmasından endişe edilmeyen kimselerin methedilmesinde ise bir sakınca görülmemiş; bu hareket iyileri ve iyilikleri teşvik olarak değerlendirilmiş ve hatta müstehap olduğu söylenilmiştir. Nitekim Resûl-i Ekrem Efendimiz bizzat kendisi sahâbîlerden bir çoğunu övüp methetmiş, onların güzel hasletlerini öne çıkarmış ve kendilerini topluma örnek insanlar olarak takdim etmiştir. Hadis kitaplarımızın "Fezâil" ve "Fezâilü`l-ashâb" bölümlerinde bunun en güzel ve eskimez misâllerini görürüz. Aynı şekilde, Efendimiz`in sağlığında Hassân İbni Sâbit, Kâ`b İbni Züheyr ve Abdullah İbni Revâha gibi ashâbın en seçkin şâirleri Resûl-i Kibriyâ`yı methedip öven şiirler söylemişler ve Efendimiz onlara herhangi bir müdahalede bulunmamıştır. Onların yolunu takip eden yüzlerce şâir de çeşitli dillerde bu güne kadar Resûl-i Zîşân`ı öven binlerce na`t ve kasîde yazmışlardır. İnsanların faziletli olup olmadıklarına bakmaksızın, bir takım dünyalık manfaatler elde etmek için hiçbir üstün meziyeti olmayan mevki ve makam sahiplerini, mal ve mülk ehli zenginleri övenler şiddetle kınanmıştır. Böylelerine meddâh, dalkavuk, çığırtkan ve yağcı gibi adlar verilir. Böyle kimseler nice değersiz insanı üstün göstermek, bayağı kişileri faziletli kimselermiş gibi takdim etmek suretiyle, onları şımartıp baştan çıkarmanın yanında topluma da en büyük zararı verirler. Çünkü bu gibi durumlarda İslâmî ve insânî değerler alt üst olur; kötüler öne geçirilirken dürüst ve haysiyetli kişiler kenara itilir. Bu ise her toplum için en büyük felâketlerden biridir. İşte Resûl-i Ekrem tarafından yasaklanmış olan meddahlık, dalkavukluk budur. Bu açıklamalardan sonra, Peygamber Efendimiz`in yüzüne karşı övülen kimsenin helâk olmasından veya aynı anlamda olmak üzere bel kemiğinin veya boynunun koparılmasından bahsetmesinin anlamını daha iyi kavramış olmaktayız. Övgüye lâyık olmayan veya haddinden fazla övülen kimsenin kendisini gerçekten öyle zannetme ve bu yüzden nefsini muhasebe ve murakabe etmekten, tövbeye yönelmekten vazgeçme tehlikesi vardır. Bu ise onun için bir ölüm demektir. Ebû Bekre`nin rivayetinde, Resûl-i Ekrem`in huzurunda metheden ve methedilen kişilerin kimlikleri belirtilmemiştir. Böyle durumlarda aslolan kişilerin kimlikleri değil, hareketin doğru veya yanlış olduğunun ortaya konulmasıdır. Fakat Bedreddin el-Aynî, metheden zâtın meşhur sahâbî Mihcen İbni Edra` el-Eslemî, methedilenin de Tebük Gazâsı`nda vefat eden Zülbicâdeyn diye anılan Abdullah İbni Afîf el-Müzenî olduğunu söyler. Bir insanı mutlaka methedeceksek, hakkında kesin bilgi sahibi olduğumuz güzel hasletlerini ve bunlardan yola çıkarak kendisi hakkındaki kanaatlerimizi ortaya koymalıyız. Bize gizli olan yönlerini öne geçirmemeliyiz. Çünkü kişinin gizli hallerini, kalbini, gönlünü, niyetini ve kafasından geçirdiklerini ancak Allah bilir. İnsanları Allah`a karşı tezkiye edip, temize çıkarmak ve onların âhiret yurdundaki mevki ve makamlarıyla ilgili kesin hükümler vermek câiz değildir. Hadislerden Öğrendiklerimiz 1. Kibirlenip gururlanmasından, şımarıp fitneye düşmesinden korkulan kimseyi yüzüne karşı övmek yasaklanmıştır. 2. Takvâ ehli, kibirlenmesinden ve şımarmasından korkulmayan faziletli kimseleri övmekte bir sakınca yoktur. 3. Meddahlık, dalkavukluk ve çığırtkanlık dinimizde câiz görülmeyen kötü hasletlerdir. 4. Bir kimse övülürken, onda mevcut olan sıfatlar anılmalı, niyeti, zihninden geçirdikleri ve kalbinde gizlediği sırları Allah`a havale edilmeli ve hiç kimse Allah`a karşı kesin ifadelerle tezkiye edilmemelidir. 1794. Hemmâm İbni Hâris`in Mikdâd radıyallahu anh`den rivâyet ettiğine göre, bir adam Osman radıyallahu anh`i övmeye başlayınca, Mikdâd da dizleri üstüne çökerek metheden kişinin yüzüne çakıl taşları atmaya başladı. Bunun üzerine Hz. Osman ona: – Ne yapıyorsun öyle? deyince Mikdâd: – Resûlullah sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem: "Meddahları gördüğünüz zaman yüzlerine toprak serpiniz" buyurdu, diye cevap verdi. Müslim, Zühd 69. Ayrıca bk. Ebû Dâvûd, Edeb 9; Tirmizî, Zühd 55; İbni Mâce, Edeb 36 Hemmâm İbni Hâris Tâbiîn neslinin önde gelen âlimlerinden olup, Kûfe`lidir. İlim ehli olmasının yanında ibadete düşkün bir kimse idi. Hadis âlimleri onun güvenilir bir ravi olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Kütüb-i Sitte ravilerinden biri olan ve meşhur sahâbîlerden hadis rivayet eden Hemmâm 65 (684) senesinde vefat etti. Allah ona rahmet eylesin. Açıklamalar Yukarıdaki hadisleri açıklarken ifade ettiğimiz gibi, meddahlar ve dalkavuklar dünyalık bir şeyler elde etmek için birtakım insanları lâyık olmadıkları ve hak etmedikleri şekilde öven kimselerdir. Onların yüzüne toprak serpmek, bekledikleri dünyalığı elde edemeyeceklerini kendilerine göstermek anlamındadır, diyenler olduğu gibi, meşhur sahâbî Mikdâd gibi hadisi gerçek hali üzere kabul edip meddahların yüzüne toprak serpenler de olmuştur. Bazı hadis şârihleri de bunun hem methedene hem de methedilene topraktan yaratıldıklarını ve mütevâzi olmaları gerektiğini, kendilerini büyük görmemeleri icap ettiğini hatırlatma anlamında olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Hadisten Öğrendiklerimiz 1. Meddah ve dalkavuklara değer vermemek ve bu çirkin davranışlarını mükâfatlandırmamak gerekir. 2. Meddah ve dalkavukların yüzüne toprak serpmek, onların yalanlarına ve bu yolla dünyalık elde etmelerine mâni olmak demektir. Riyazü`s Salihin Tercüme Ve şerhi / İMAM NEVEVİ Müstekbirler kimlerdir? Müstekbir; büyüklenen, kibirlenen, kendini üstün gören demektir. Kavram olarak müstekbir; ALLAH’a karşı kendini yeterli görerek isyan eden, ALLAH’ın kullarına hâkimiyetini reddeden, insanlara karşı kibirlenip büyüklük taslayarak onlar üzerinde zorla egemenlik kurmaya çalışan demektir. "Müstekbir, kalbindeki hastalığın (2/Bakara, 10) gözüne de yansıdığı (2/Bakara, 18) kimsedir. O yüzden gözleri sirk aynaları gibi çarpık gösterir. Küçüğü büyük, büyüğü küçük gösteren çukur ve tümsek aynalar gibidir bakışları. Cüce oldukları halde kendilerini yüce görmeleri, başkalarına da sömürülecek zavallı diye bakmaları bundandır. Hakkı bâtıl ve bâtılı da hak görmeleri de aynı hastalığın belirtisidir. Türkçe'ye Yunanca'dan giren "manyak" kelimesi, müstekbir kelimesinin Türkçe tam karşılığıdır. Bu, müstekbir için zorlama bir abartı ifadesi değil; gerçek bir tanımdır. Şöyle ki, "megalo", büyük demektir; psikolojik bir hasta/ruh hastası olan "megaloman": Megalomani'ye, yani büyüklük kuruntusuna tutulmuş kimse anlamına gelir. "Megalomani" kendini büyük görme hastalığı, büyüklük kuruntusu mânâsınadır. "Mani" ve "manya" saplantı, iptilâ, tutku, düşkünlük şeklinde ortaya çıkan delilik haline verilen addır. "Manyak" da, Manya'ya (delilik gibi bu psikolojik hastalığa) uğramış ruh hastası demektir. Dolayısıyla "manyak" kelimesinin Türkçe’deki tüm olumsuz anlamları, istikbâr/kendini aşırı beğenme hastalığının bir göstergesi ve sonucudur. Yani tüm müstekbirler manyaktırlar. Bunun için olsa gerektir; tımarhanedeki delilerin çoğu, kendilerini meşhur büyüklerden, müstekbirlerden biri gibi görür ve gösterir. Deli bile, kendini akıllı gösteren meşhur delilerle/müstekbirlerle kendisi arasındaki yakın bağı görebilmektedir. Kur’an kavramlarıyla söylersek, tüm müstekbirler; aşağılık birer kâfir, azgın birer tâğuttur; zâlim, fâsık ve fâcirdir. Toprakları, havayı ve suyu bile kirleten, fesâdını tüm çevresine yansıtan insanlık düşmanı asalaklardır. Müslüman, ne müstekbir olabilir ne de müstaz’af; ne ezen, ne de ezilen. Ama ille de müstekbir veya müstaz’af olmaktan biri konusunda tercih yapmak zorunda kalırsa, müstaz’aflığın daha ehven olduğunu bilir. Gerçek anlamda büyümektir; kendimizi ALLAH için âciz/küçük görmek. Kendimizi büyük görmek de, gerçek anlamda küçüklük. Ulu önderimiz Peygamberimiz öyle buyurur çünkü: "Kim ALLAH için tevâzu gösterirse ALLAH onu yükseltir. Kim de kibirlenip büyüklük taslarsa ALLAH onu alçaltır. Kim ALLAH'ı çok zikreder/anarsa, ALLAH onu sever." (İbn Mâce, Zühd 16). Seni küçük görenlere, müstekbirlere karşı görevin: Onun terazisinde de ağır gelmek için uğraşman; ama bunu kendi hastalığın olarak değil, onu hastalıktan kurtarmak için yapmandır. Seni büyük görenlere, müstaz'af mü'minlere karşı görevin: Muhâtabın kendisini çok küçük görmesine engel olarak kendine zarar vermesinin önüne geçmek, aynı zamanda seni büyüklenip böbürlenmeye götürerek sana zarar vermesine de mâni olmaktır. Meşhur Nebevî tavsiyeyi bilirsiniz: "Mazlum kardeşinize de zâlime de yardımcı olunuz." “Zâlime nasıl yardımcı olabiliriz?” "Zulmüne engel olarak!" Müstekbir için de aynı yardım sözkonusu. İslâm zâlimlere en küçük meyli, onlara seyirci kalmayı bile haram sayar. Zâlim müstekbirler olsa gerek İncil’e “bir yüzünüze tokat vurana diğer yüzünüzü çevirin” diye cümleler yerleştiren. Misyonerler tarafından zulme rızâ yaygınlaşsın istiyor müstekbirler. Bu tür cümleleri müstaz’aflar okusun da kendilerinin zulümlerine ses çıkarmasın istiyor müstekbir Batı dünyası. Kibirli, bizim sâyemizde (bizim ona bu fırsatı vererek, ona karşı küçüklüğü, köleliği kabullenmemizden dolayı) büyüklenmemeli; büyüklük taslayanlara hadlerini bildirebilmeli ve acziyetlerini gösterebilmeliyiz. Ölçü belli: * "Kâfirlere karşı şiddetli/çetin; kendi aramızda merhametli olmak" (48/Fetih, 29); *"Mü'minlere karşı alçak gönüllü/şefkatli; kâfirlere karşı onurlu ve zorlu olmak" (5/Mâide, 54). * Yeryüzünde zulme sebep olan, arzı ifsâd eden ve zayıfları ezen kimseler müstekbirdir ve istikbarları yüzünden taşkınlık yapmaktadırlar (28/Kasas, 39). Onlar, kendilerini güçlü ve üstün gördükleri için İlâhî yasaları tanımazlar ve akıllarına estiği gibi hareket ederler. İnsanlara kötülük yapmak için başvurulan çeşitli hile ve kurnazlıkların arkasında istikbâr vardır (bkz. 35/Fâtır, 43; 31/Lokman, 7; 63/Münâfıkun, 5). Yeryüzünü zulüm ve kahırla dolduran ve kitleleri ezen ordular da istikbâr ordularıdır (bkz. 28/Kasas, 39; 25/Furkan, 21). Müstekbirlik, inkârcıların, kâfirlerin özelliğidir (7/A’raf, 36, 75-76; 28/Kasas, 76-77). ALLAH’a ve O’nun âyetlerine karşı müstekbirlik yapanlar için dünyada alçaltıcı bir azap vardır (46/Ahkaf, 20; 40/Mü'min, 60). ALLAH’ın âyetlerine karşı müstekbirlik yapanlara göğün kapıları açılmayacak, onlar deve iğnenin deliğinden geçinceye kadar Cennet’e giremeyecektir. Onlar için Cehennem’de ateşten yataklar hazırlanmıştır (7/A’râf, 40-41). ALLAH’a karşı ibâdet etmeye müstekbirlik yüzünden yanaşmayanların sonları da cehennem olacaktır (40/Mü'min, 60). Müstekbirler büyük bir haksızlık içerisindedirler. Bu nedenle ALLAH, müstekbirleri kesinlikle sevmez (16/Nahl, 23). Müstekbirler, ALLAH’ın âyetlerine karşı kibirlenirler ve onları yalanlarlar (7/A’râf, 36). İçlerinde sakladıkları büyüklenme hastalığı yüzünden ALLAH’a kulluktan, O’na itaat etmekten yüz çevirirler MUSTAZAF/MÜSTEKBİR Derleyen: Tayfun NASUHBEYOGLU KELKİT–1988 Müstekbir ‘Ke-Bü-Ra’ fiil kökünden gelir, fiilin altı harfli (südasî) sigasi olan ‘istif’al’ babından ‘ism-i fail’dir. Fiilin sözcük anlamı ‘büyük olmak’ demektir. ‘Büyüklük’ nicelik, nitelik, durum, mertebe vs. bakımlarından olabilir. Yine, ‘çokluk’ belirtmek için de ‘büyük’ sözcüğü zaman zaman kullanılır. ‘Kebir’ ‘büyük’, ‘kebira(tün)’ ‘büyük şey’ ve bir diğer çokça kullanımıyla ‘ceza gerektiren günah’ (çoğulu kebair), ‘ekber’ ‘daha büyük, en büyük’, ‘kiber’ ‘yaşlılık’, ‘kebir’in isim olarak, çoğulu ‘ekâbir’ ve ‘kübera’ ‘bir toplumdaki reisler, önde gelenler’, ‘kibriya’ ‘ululuk, büyüklük, yücelik’, ‘ikbar’ ‘büyük görmek’, tekbir’ ‘yüceltmek, büyüklemek, ululamak, anlamlarındadır: “Deki: ‘Onlarda kebir (büyük) günah vardır. Günahları faydalarından ekber (daha büyük) dir” (2/Bakara 219) “Rabbim, bana kiber (yaşlılık) gelip çatmış, karım da kısırken benim nasıl oğlum olur?” (3/Al-i İmran 40) “Eğer yasaklandıklarınızın kebair (büyükler)inden kaçarsanız, seyyiatınızı örter ve sizi kerim bir yere girdiririz.” (4/Nisa 31) (Ayrıca Bkz: 2/Bakara 45; 6/Enam 123; 17/İsra 23; 18/Kehf 5, 49; 33/Ahzab 67; 42/Şura 13; 45/Casiye 37) Müstaz’af ‘Za-U-Fe’ fiilinin yine altılı ‘istif’al babından ismi mef’ul’dür. ‘Za-U-Fe’ kuvvetli olmanın zıddıdır ve zayıf oldu demektir. ‘Zaf’ mastarı olup, zayıf anlamında ‘sıfat-ı müşebbehe’ şekli olan ‘zaif’ kullanılır. ‘Za’f’ nefiste olur, bedende olur, nicelik ve nitelik yönünden olur, akılda ve düşüncede vs. olur. (Ayrıca Bkz: 2/Bakara 282; 3/Al-i İmran 146; 4/Nisa 28; 8/Enfal 66; 22/Hacc 73; 30/Rum 54) Dil yönünden yaptığımız bu kısa açıklamadan sonra, müstekbir ve müstaz’af kelimelerinin kavramsal fonksiyonlarına geçebiliriz. Yeri geldiğince belirttiğimiz gibi, bazı insanlar güç, kuvvet veya bir takım yetenek ve becerilerine dayanarak kendilerini Allah’tan müstağni sayar, Ahiret’i inkâr eder veya Ahiret’inde kendileri için olacağı vehmine kapılır, hayatın yalnızca dünya hayatı olduğunu zanneder ve bu dünya hayatında sahip olduğu mal, mülk, güç ve çocuklarla kendinde bir üstünlük olduğunu varsayar. Bu şekilde diğer insanlar üzerinde bağyederek onları köleleştirir, yeryüzünde dilediği gibi hükmetme sevdasına kapılır, başkalarını küçük görür, onlar üzerinde rableşir, onları dilediği gibi eğitir, dilediği gibi kullanır; bu durumdayken kendine Allah’ın ayetleri hatırlatıldığında “bunlar da neymiş” diyerek ayetlerden yüz çevirir. İnsanları bu yola iten sebepler çeşit çeşittir; bazıları bir takım nefsi zayıflık ve aşağılık duygularını böylece gidermeye çalışırlar, bazıları hevalarının tutsağı durumundadırlar. Her ne durumda olursa olsun, bu tür insanlar aslında ‘zayıf’ insanlardır, fakat bu tür yollarla hiç de hakları olmadığı halde ‘büyüklük’ taslamağa girişirler ve kendilerini ‘büyük’ zannederler. İşte, bu insanların ‘kendilerini Allah’tan ve başkalarından müstağni görme, başkalarını küçümseme’ hallerine ‘kibr’, bu şekildeki davranışlarına ‘tekebbür’, ‘büyüklük isteğinde olma, bu istekle yeryüzünde fesat çıkarma, başkalarının üzerinde rableşme ve kendilerinde ‘kibr’ içinde ‘büyüklük vehmetme’ durumlarına istikbar ve bu tür kişilere de müstekbir denir. “Ayetlerimizi yalanlayıp, onların karşısında istikbara kapılanlar, işte onlar ateş halkıdır” (7/Araf 36) “Küfredenler gelince: ‘Ayetlerimiz size okunuyordu da, siz istikbar da bulunup (karşılarında büyüklenip yüz çevirerek) mücrim bir topluluk oldunuz değil mi? (45/Casiye 31) “Meleklere ‘Âdem’e secde edin’ dedik de hepsi secde ettiler, İblis hariç. Diretti, istikbarda bulundu ve kâfirlerden oldu.” (2/Bakara 34) (Ayrıca Bkz: 2/Bakara 87; 23/Mü’minun 46; 73/Müddessir 16, 20–24) 'Mustazaflar üç gurupta değerlendirilmektedir:' Birinciler, özellikle Resullerin tebliğinin üzerinden uzun zaman geçtiği için vahyi gerçeklerden uzaklaşan ve dolayısıyla Vahy’den habersiz bulunup ta müstekbirlerin yönetimi altına düşerek bundan kurtuluş ve çıkış yolu arayanlar ve bu arayışlarından dolayı müstekbirlerin her türlü zulmüne maruz kalanlar. “Muhakkak Fir’avn yeryüzünde (o yerde) ululandı ve halkını bölük bölük etti; onlardan bir zümreyi istiz’af ediyor '(zayıf görüyor, zayıflatıyor) oğullarını boğazlayıp kadınlarını sağ bırakıyor (veya, kirletiyor) du. Doğrusu, müfsidlerdendi o. '''Biz ise diliyoruz ki, yeryüzünde istiz’af edilenlere lütfedelim, onları imamlar kılalım” '(28/Kasas 4-5) (Ayrıca bkz: 7/Araf 137) '''İkinci grup müstaz’af, müstekbirlerin yaptıklarına korku , Allah’a güvenmeme, dünyevi çıkarlar ve bir takım zaaflar dolayısıyla ses çıkarmayıp, yeryüzündeki fesada ve istikbara rıza gösterenlerdir. Bunlar için vaad değil, vaid , yani azap va’di vardır ve yeryüzünde nasıl azap içindelerse, ahiret’te de müstekbirlerle birlikte Cehennem azabını paylaşacaklardır: “'Melekler kendi kendilerinin zalimleri olarak canlarını alırken ‘ne işteydiniz?'’ derler. ‘biz yeryüzünde mustaz’aftık ’ derler. ‘Allah’ın arzı geniş değil miydi? Orada hicret edeydiniz’ derler. İşte onların barınma yerleri Cehennem’dir. Ne kötü yataktır o. (4/Nisa 97) görüldüğü gibi ayetlerin ifadeleri ve tehdidi çok çetindir. Herhangi bir sakatlıkları olmadıkları halde, güçleri becerileri yerinde iken yeryüzünde mustaz’af olmaya razı olanlar , istikbar ’dan kurtulmak ve istikbar’a son vermek için gerekeni yapmayanlar aynen Müstekbirler gibidir ve onların zulmünde pay sahibidirler; bu bakımdan varacakları yer de Cehennem’dir. 1 Nasıl Müstekbirler şirk’te pay sahibiyse, müstaz’aflarda aynı derecede pay sahibidirler. '''Çünkü, tüm insanlar Allah tarafından eşit yaratıldıkları ve hepsi bir Allah’ın önünde boyun eğmeye çağrıldıkları halde, '''bir takım insanların üzerlerinde rableşip, haklarını ellerinden almalarına ve yeryüzünü fesada vermelerine ses çıkarmayan insanlar bu fesad da Müstekbirler kadar pay sahibidirler; yeryüzünde haksız duruma düşürülmelerine izin vererek ezildikleri gibi, bu duruma müsaade edip, karşı çıkmadan öldükleri takdirde Ahiret’te de varacakları yer Cehennem olacaktır. 2 Üçüncü grup mustaz’af ise; '''insanlar içinde çocuklar vardır, henüz mükellef değildirler, zayıf ve çaresiz kalırlar ve erkekleri vardır. Ya vahye muhatap olmamışlar, gerçeği öğrenmeye vakit ve imkân bulamamışlar, çeşitli bedeni ve zihni sakatlıklar, akli ve cismani zaafları nedeniyle doğru yola erememişler, yada gücü, beceri ve yetileri yerinde olup, kendilerine '''Vahy’in ulaştığı kişiler istikbara razı olurken, bunların istikbara karşı savaşacak malları, güçleri olmamıştır böylesi mustaz’afları Allah’ın affetmesi ve bağışlaması umulur. Hatta öyle ki bu tür, özellikle güçsüz, zayıf çaresiz, sakat ve bir takım akli veya cismani eksikliklerinden dolayı zalim müstekbirlerin hükmü altında inleyen müstaz’aflar için mü’minlerin savaşması üzerlerine vaciptir. (Bkz: 4/Nisa 4/75 , 4/98 -99) 3 Mustaz’afin boyutu, İslam âleminde büyük halk kitlelerinin ekonomik açıdan sömürülmesi ve politik açıdan baskı altında tutulması olgusunu birinci derecede öncelikli bir mesele olarak ele almaktadır. Bu varlıklı kesimi (Müstekbirler) ve neredeyse''' putlaştırılmış liderlerini pek rahatsız eder.' 4 Ezilen insanlara yönelik mesaj açıktır: Dünya’nın tüm ezilmişleri kendilerini ezenlerden haklarını mutlaka almalıdırlar. Hakkın alınacağı, verilmeyeceği gerçeği akıllardan hiç mi hiç çıkartılmamalıdır. 5 1 Kur’an’da Temel Kavramlar Ali Ünal S: 411-418 2 Mekke Rasullerin Yolu Ali Ünal S: 37 3 Kur’an’da Temel Kavramlar Ali Ünal S: 418-419 4 İran’da Devrim Ve Karşı Devrim Asaf Hüseyin S: 127 5 Ortadoğu’da Devlet Ve Terör Asaf Hüseyin S: 144 Ayetler Müstekbir ve Müstazaf (1/1) Meryem: Müstekbir - Müstaz'af Kur'an Şirk toplumunu oluşturan iki sınıf insandan söz eder; müstekbirler ve müstaz'aflar. Müstekbir 'Ke-Bü-Ra' fiil kökünden gelir, fiilin altı harfli (südasî) sîgası olan 'istifal’ babından (ism-i fail' dir. Fiilin sözcük anlamı 'büyük olmak' demektir. 'Büyüklük' nicelik, nitelik, durum, mertebe vs. bakımlarından olabilir. Yine, 'çokluk' -belirtmek için de 'büyük' sözcüğü zaman zaman kullanılır. 'Kebîr' 'büyük', 'kebira(tün)' 'büyük şey' ve bir diğer çokça kullanımıyla 'ceza gerektiren günah'(çoğulu kebair), 'ekber’ 'daha büyük, en büyük', 'kiber' 'yaşlılık', 'kebîr'in isim olarak çoğulu 'ekabir' ve 'kübera' 'bir toplumdaki reisler, önde gelenler', 'kibriya' 'ululuk, büyüklük, yücelik', 'ikbar’ 'büyük görmek', 'tekbir" 'yüceltmek, büyüklemek, ululamak, anlamlarındadır: 305 “De: “Onlarda kebîr (büyük) günah vardır., günahları faydalarından ekber (daha büyük) dir” (Bakara: 219). “Haccül-ekber günü(Tevbe: 3)”. (Umre'ye onda yapılan ameller daha az. olduğundan 'el-hacc'ül-asğar küçük hacc', hacc'a da 'büyük hacc' anlamında 'el-hacc'ül-ekber' denmiştir.) “Ne oluyor bu kitaba ki, sağira (küçük) ve kebîra (büyük) hiç bir şey bırakmıyor, hepsini sayıp döküyor (Kehf: 49). “İlkisinden birisi veya her ikisi yanında kiber!e (yaşlılık çağına) ulaşırsa onlara 'üf deme, onları azarlama ve kendilerine güzel söz söyle” (İsra: 23). “Rabbim, bana kiber (yaşlılık) gelip çatmış, karım da kısırken benim nasıl oğlum olur?” (A. İmran: 40). “Eğer yasaklandıklarınızın kebair (büyükler) inden kaçarsanız, seyyiatınızı örter ve sizi kerim bir yere girdiririz” (Nisa.: 31). “Kendilerini çağırdığın şey müşriklere ağır geldi (kebüra)”(Şura: 13). “Ağızlarından çıkan söz ne de büyük:(kebürat)” Kehf: 5). “Sabır ve namazla yardım dileyin; şüphesiz bu huşu duyanlardan başkasına ağıt gelir (kebiraten)” (Bakara: 45). “Kibriya (yücelik, ululuk) göklerde ve yerde O'nun içindir” (Casiye: 37). “İşte böyle her memlekette ekabir’i oranın mücrimleri kıldık ki, orada hile yapsınlar. Onlar ancak kendilerine hile yapıyorlar, ama farkında, değiller” (En'am: 123). “Ve dediler; “Rabbımız, muhakkak biz efendilerimize (sadat) ve küberamıza (büyüklerimize) itaat ettik, onlar da bizi yoldan çıkardılar» (Ahzab: 67). Müstez'af 'Za-U-Fe' fiilinin yine altılı 'istifal' babından ism-i mefuldür. 'Za-U-Fe' 'kuvvetli olmanın zıddıdır ve zayıf oldu demektir. 'Za'f' masdarı olup, zayıf anlamında 'sıfat-ı müşebbehe’ şekli olan 'zaîf kullanılır. 'Za'f' nefiste olur, bedende olur, nicelik ve nitelik yönünden olur, akılda ve düşüncede vs. olur. 'Zaîf'in çoğulu 'zıâaf veya daha çok kullanıldığı biçimiyle zuafa'dır.306 “Şüphesiz o Allah'tan başka çağırdıklarınız bir aray toplansalar bile bir sineği dahi yaratamazlar. Sinek kendilerinden bir şey kapsa, bunu ondan kurtaramazlar. İsteyen de zayıf (oldu), istenen de” (Hacc: 73). “Nice nebi beraberindeki çok sayıda erenlerle (ribbî) birlikte savaştı; Allah yolunda başlarına gelenden dolayı yılmadılar ve zayıflık göstermediler, boyun eğmediler. Allah sabredenleri sever” (A. İmran; 146). “Eğer borçlu kimse sefih veya zayıf, ya da yazdıramayacak durumda ise, velîsi adaletle yazdırsın”(Bakara: 282). “Şimdi Allah sizden hafifletti ve sizde za'f olduğunu bildi” (Enfal: 66). “Allah sizden hafifletmek diliyor, çünkü insan zaîf yaratılmıştır” (Nisa: 28). “Allah ki, sizi za'ftan yarattı, sonra za'f'ın ardından kuvvet varetti, sonra kuvvetin ardından za'f ve ihtiyarlık verdi” (Ram: 54). (âyetteki birinci za'fın toprak veya nutfe, ikinci zafın cenin veya çocukluk hali, üçüncü za'f'ın ise yaşlılık olduğu söylenmiştir.) “Muhakkak Şeytan'ın hilesi zaîf'tir (Nisa: 28). “Aynı fiilden gelen 'zı'f sözcüğü ise daha değişik bir anlama sahiptir; 'misl, kat, katlama, demektir. 'Ez'aftü, za'aftühû veya zâaftühû' 'üzerine aynısını koydum, ekledim, katladım' anlamındadır. Sözcük bu şekliyle Kur'an'da çok geçer: “Ey iman edenler,' Kat kat (ez'âfen müzâafeten) riba etmeyin” (A. İmran: 130). “Kim ki, Allah'a güzel bir borç verirse, Allah onu kat kat(ez'afen) fazlasıyla kendisine artırarak (verir) (yüzaifehû)” (Bakara: 245). “Allah zerre ağırlığınca zulmetmez; tek bir iyilik olsa onu kat kat yapar (yüzaifhâ) ve katından büyük bir karşılık verir” (Nisa: 40). (Değişik ayetlerde bu katlanmaların on veya bazen 700 katına kadar çıktığı belirtilmektedir.) “Sonrakiler öncekiler için dedi: “Rabbımız, bunlar sizi yoldan çıkardılar, onlara bir kat daha ateş azabı (azâben zı'fen) ver”! “Hepsi için bir kat fazla (zı'fün) var, fakat siz bilmezsiniz” dedi” (A'raf: 38). Dil yönünden yaptığımız bu kısa açıklamalardan sonra, müstekbir ve müstaz'af kelimelerinin kavramsal fonksiyonlarına geçebiliriz. Yeri geldiğince belirttiğimiz gibi, bazı insanlar güç, Kuvvet veya bir takım yetenek ve becerilerine dayanarak kendilerini Allah'tan müstağni sayar, Ahiret'i inkâr eder veya Ahiret'in de kendileri için olacağı vehmine kapılır, hayatın yalnızca dünya hayatı olduğunu zanneder ve bu dünya hayatında sahip olduğu mal, mülk, güç ve çocuklarla kendinde bir üstünlük olduğunu varsayar. Bu şekilde, diğer insanlar üzerinde bağyederek, onları köleleştirir, yeryüzünde dilediği gibi hükmetme sevdasına kapılır, başkalarını küçük görür, onlar üzerinde rabbleşir, onları dilediği gibi eğitir, dilediği gibi kullanır;.bu durumdayken kendine Allah’ın ayetleri hatırlatıldığında “bunlar da neymiş” diyerek yüz çevirir. İnsanları bu yola iten nedenler çeşit çeşittir; bazıları bir takım. nefsî zayıflık ve aşağılık duygularını böylece gidermeğe çalışırlar, bazıları nevalarının tutsağı durumundadırlar. Her ne durumda olursa olsun, bu tür insanlar aslında 'zayıf insanlardır, fakat bu tür yollarla hiç de hakkları olmadığı halde 'büyüklük' taslamaya girişirler ve kendilerini 'büyük' zannederler. İşte, bu insanların 'kendilerini Allah' tan ve başkalarından müstağni görme, başkalarını küçümseme' hallerine 'kibr', bu şekildeki davranışlarına 'tekebbür', 'büyüklük isteğinde olma, bu istekle yeryüzünde fesat çıkarma, başkalarının üzerinde rabbleşme ve kendilerinde 'kibr' içinde büyüklük vehmetme' durumlarına istikbar ve bu tür kişilere de müstekbir denir. “Ayetlerimizi yalanlayıp, onların karşısında istikbara kapılanlar, işte onlar ateş halkıdır”(A'raf: 36). “Küfredenlere gelince: “Ayetlerimiz size okunuyordu da, siz istikbarda bulunup (karşılarında büyüklenip yüz çevirerek) mücrim bir topluluk oldunuz değimli,?”(Casiye: 31). “Meleklere “Adem'e secde edin” dedik de hepsi secde ettiler, İblis hariç. Diretti,' istikbarda bulundu ve kâfirlerden oldu” (Bakara: 34). “Hayır, çünkü o bizim ayetlerimize karşı bir inatçı kesildi.. Yine, kahrolası nasıl ölçtü biçti! Sonra baktı. Sonra surat astı, kaşlarını çattı. Sonra arkasını döndü ve istikbarda bulundu; “bu” dedi. “rivayet edilip öğretilen tir büyüdür ancak”. (Müddessir: 16, 20-24). “Ne zaman ki bir rasûl size canınızın istemediği bir şey getirdiyse istikbarda bulunmadınız mı?” (Bakara: 87). “Fir'avn'e ve adamlarına; onlar istikbarda bulundular ve böbürlenen bir topluluk oldular” (Mü'minûn: 46). Allah'ın "kendilerine verdiği nimetleri, güç, yetenek ve becerileri kendilerinden sayarak başka insanların boyunlarına binen müstekbirlerin diğer insanlara karşı zalimce davranışlarına 'istiz'af (zayıf görme) denir. 'İstez'aftühû' 'onu zayıf buldum, zayıf gördüm, za'fa uğrattım' demektir: “Anamın oğlu” dedi, “muhakkak bu topluluk beni zayıf gördü, zayıf buldu ve beni öldüreyazdılar” (A'raf: 150). Bu tür zayıf görülen kişiler, yani müstaz'aflar üç grupta değerlendirilmektedir. Birinciler, özellikle Rasûllerin tebliğinin üzerinden uzun zaman geçtiği için vahyî gerçeklerden uzaklaşan ve dolayısıyle Vahy'den habersiz bulunup da müstekbirlerîn. yönetimi altına düşerek bundan kurtuluş ve çıkış yolu arayanlar ve bu arayışlarından dolayı müstek birlerin her türlü zulmüne maruz kalanlar. Allah bu türden müs'taz'aflar'a Vahyine uydukları sürece va'dde bulunmakta ve onları yeryüzünün varisleri ve imamları yapacağı müjdesini vermektedir ve tarih içinde Allah (C.C.) bu va'dîni yerine getirmiştir; elbette her zaman da yerine getirecektir: “Muhakkak Fir'avn yeryüzünde (o yerde) ululandı ve halkım bölük bölük etti; onlardan bîr zümreyi istiz'af ediyor (zayıf görüyor, zayıflatıyor), oğullarını boğazlayıp kadınlarını sağ bırakıyor (veya, kirletiyor)du. Doğrusu, müfsidlerdendi o. Biz ise diliyoruz ki, yeryüzünde istiz'af edilenlere lütfedelim, onları imamlar kılalım ve onları varisler kılalım” (Kasas: 4-5). “İstiz'af edilmekte olan o kavmi içini bereketlerle donattığımız yerin doğularına ve batılarına varis kıldık Rabbinin İsrail Oğulları üzerindeki güzel kelimesi sabretmelerinden dolayı tam yerine geldi, Fir’avn’ın ve kavminin yapageldikleri ve yükseltmekte olduklarını da yıktık” (A'raf: 137). İkinci grup müstaz'af, müstekbirlerin yaptıklarına korku, Allah'a güvenmeme, dünyevî çıkarlar ve bir takım za'flar dolayısıyle ses çıkarmayıp, yeryüzündeki fesada ve istikbara, rıza gösterenlerdir. Bunlar için va'd değil, vaîd, yani azap va'di vardır ve yeryüzünde nasıl azap içindelerse, Ahiret'te de müstekbirlerle birlikte Cehennem azabını paylaşacaklardır: “Göreydin zalimleri Rabblerinin huzurunda dururken, kimisi kimisine söz atar; istiz'af edilenler istikbarda bulunanlara “siz olmasaydınız biz mü’minlerden olmuştuk” derler. İstikbarda bulunanlarsa istiz'af edilenlerde “size geldikten sonra sizi hidayetten biz mi alıkoyduk? Siz kendiniz mücrimlerdiniz”der. İstiz'af edilenler istikbarda bulunanlara “hayır, gece gündüz hile(ydi yaptığınız), bize Allah'a küfretmeyi ve O'na denkler kılmayı emrederken” derler. Azabı gördüklerinde pişmanlığı gizlediler. Küfredenlerin boyunlarına bukağılar koyduk. Yalnız yaptıklarıyla cezalanmıyorlar mı?” (Sebe': 31-33). “Melekler kendi kendilerinin zalimleri olarak canlarını alırken “ne işteydiniz?” derler. “Biz yeryüzünde müstaz'aftafe” derler. “Allah'ın arzı geniş değil miydi? Orada hicret edeydiniz!” derler. Onlar duraklan yer Cehennem olanlardır. Ne kötü bir varış yeridir orası” (Nisa: 97). Görüldüğü gibi ayetlerin ifadeleri ve tehdidi çok çetindir. Herhangi bir sakatlıkları olmadığı halde, güçleri becerileri yerindeyken yeryüzünde müstaz'af olmaya razı olanlar, istikbar'dan kurtulmak ve istikbar'a son vermek için gerekeni yapmayanlar aynen müstekbirler gibidir ve onların zulmünde pay sahibidirler; bu bakımdan, varacakları yer de Cehennem'dir. Şimdi, hemen yukarda verdiğimiz Nisa Suresi 97. ayeti izleyen ayete ve ilgili daha başka ayetlere bakarak, üçüncü grup müstaz'afları görelim: “Ancak, hiç bir çareye gücü yetmeyen ve bir yola ulaşamayan çocuk, kadın ve erkek müstaz'aflar hariç. Bunlar, Allah'ın kendilerini afvetmesi umulanlardır. Doğrusu Allah afvedendir, bağışlayandır” (Nisa: 98-99). “Size ne oldu ki, Allah yolunda ve “Rabbımız, bizi halkı zalim olan şu memleketten çıkar ve katından bize bir velî kıl, katından bize bir yardımcı kıl diyen müstaz'af erkek, kadın ve çocuklar için savaşmıyorsunuz?” (Nisa: 75). Ayetlerden anlaşıldığı üzere, insanlar içinde çocuklar vardır, henüz mükellef değildirler, zayıf ve çaresiz kalırlar ve erkekleri vardır.. Ya vahye muhatap olmamışlar, gereği öğrenmeğe vakit ve imkan bulamamışlar, çeşitli bedenî ve zihnî sakatlıklar, aklî ve cismanî za'flar nedeniyle doğru yola erememişler, ya da gücü beceri ve yetileri yerinde olup, kendilerine Vahy'in ulaştığı kişiler istikbar’a razı olurken, bunların istikbar’a, karşı savaşacak malları, güçleri olmamıştır; böylesi müstaz''afları Allah'ın affetmesi ve bağışlaması umulur. Hattâ, öyle ki bu tür, özellikle güçsüz, zayıf, çaresiz, sakat ve bir takım aklî veya cismanî eksikliklerinden dolayı zalim müstekbirlerin hükmü altında inleyen müstaz'aflar için mü'minlerin savaşması üzerlerine vaciptir. İstikbar ve istiz'af İslâm'ın onaylayamayacağı bir durumdur. Müstekbirler müstaz’afların kanı, eti, kemiği ve alın teri üzerinde saraylarını yükseltirler. İstikbar Allah'a ortak koşmaktan başka bir şey değildir; “Allahü ekber - Allah'tan başka büyük yoktur, tek büyük olan Allah'tır” ilkesini inkârla, Allah'ın kibriyasını sahip oldukları iradeyi kötü yolda kullanarak Allah'ın mülkünde gasbeden müstekbirler sayıca çok az olmalarına karşın, özellikle Allah'a olan iman ve güvenlerinin za'fından ve dünya hayatını Ahiret’e tercih etmelerinin sonucu Allah'tan çok kendilerinden korkmalarından ötürü istikbar'a, ses çıkarmayan müstaz'af yığınların sessizliğinden ve kölece boyun eğişlerinden yararlanırlar, îslâm bir yandan mücadelesini istihbara, ve müstekbirlere karşı yöneltirken, öte yandan köleliğin içlerinde adeta ayrılmaz bir nitelik haline geldiği müstaz'af kitleleri ayaklandırmaya ve 'Lâ ilahe ill’Allah, Allahü Ekber’ ilkeleri çerçevesinde başkaldırmaya çağırır. Böylece başlayan bir mücadelede, istikbar'a. karşı kovuşta ve bu karşı koyusun getirdiği zorluklara sabr eden müstaz’afları Allah yeryüzünün doğularına ve batılarına varis kılar, müstekbirlerin cennetlerini tarumar eder, saraylarını başlarına geçirir; Ama, eğer müstaz'aflar istiz'af’a razı olup giderlerse hem dünya hayatında mezellet ve meskenetin pençesinde bayağı bir hayat sürerler, hem de Ahiret'te müstekbirlerle birlikte Ateş'e atılırlar. 307 305 Y. Kamus, KBR md.; Müfredat, 420. 306 Müfredat, 295, Külliyat, 232. 307 Ali Ünal, Kur’an’da Temel Kavramlar, Beyan Yayınları: 411-419. Kibir: (Kibr) Kendisini büyük gösteriş. Büyüklük. Kendisini, başkalarından üstün olmadığı hâlde üstün görme ve tutma hastalığı. Sözlük Şeref ve şan. Bir şeyin muazzamı. Büyük. KİBİR Sözlükte "büyüklük ve büyüklenme" anlamına gelen kibir bir ahlâkî kavram olarak, kendini büyük görme, büyüklenme, başkalarını küçük görme demektir. Kur'ân'da tekebbür ve istikbar kelimeleri de kibir anlamında kullanılmıştır. Kibirli kimselere mütekebbir, müstekbir denilir. Kibir, Kur'ân'da yasaklanmış, kibirli kimseleri Allah'ın sevmediği belirtilmiştir. Kibiri ve kibirli kimseleri yeren âyetlerden bazısı şunlardır: "...Doğrusu Allah böbürlenerek küstahça davrananları sevmez" (Nisâ, 4/36), "...O'na kulluk yapmaktan vazgeçecek kadar gurura kapılanlar ve küstahça böbürlenenler (bilsinler ki Hesap Günü) Allah hepsini kendi katında toplayacaktır." (Nisâ, 4/172), "...içinde ebedi kalmak üzere cehennemin kapılarından girin. Kibirlenenlerin yeri ne kötüdür." (Nahl, 16/29), "Allah her kibirli zorbanın kalbini böyle mühürler." (Mümin, 40/35) Hz. Peygamber de "... Cehennemlikleri haber vereyim mi? Onlar kaba, katı kalpli, insanlara iyiliği dokunmayan ve kibirli kimselerdir." (Buhârî, Tefsîr, 68, Edeb, 61, Eyman, 9). "Kalbinde zerre kadar kibir bulunan cennete giremez." (Müslim, İmân, 147-149; Ebû Dâvûd, Libas, 26; Tirmizî, Birr, 61.) şeklindeki sözleriyle gerçek bir mü'minin kibirli olamayacağını ifade etmiştir. Kibirli kimse, rûhen sağlıklı bir yapıya sahip değildir. Zayıf ve âciz bir varlık olduğu bilincinde olan bir kimse ne Allah'a ne de insanlara karşı büyüklenme duygusuna kapılamaz. (M.C.) KİBR (Kibir) Kur'ân-ı kerîmde meâlen buyruluyor ki: Onu hatırla ki, meleklere; "Âdem'e (hürmet olarak) secde edin" demiştik de bütün melekler secde etmişlerdi. Ancak iblis secde etmekten yüz çevirip kibirlendi ve kâfirlerden oldu. (Bekara sûresi: 34) Yeryüzünde haksız yere kibirlenenleri, âyetlerimi anlamaktan (Kur'ân-ı kerîmi kabûlden) çevireceğim. Onlar her mûcizeyi görseler de onu kendilerine yol edinemezler. Fakat sapıklık yolunu görürlerse, onu yol edinirler... İşte böyle hareket etmeleri, âyetlerimizi yalan saymalarından ve onlardan gâfil bulunmalarından dolayıdır. (A'râf sûresi: 146) Kalbinde zerre kadar kibir olan Cennet'e girmeyecektir. (Hadîs-i şerîf-Müslim) Kibir, gurur ve övünme gibi duygular insanın içine çuvaldız gibi saplıdırlar. İnsanın kibirlenmesi, kendinde gördüğü fazîletlerden ileri gelir. Ancak, insan evliyâdan bir mübârek zâtı tanıdığı zaman, bütün bu fazîletlerin, kesinlikle ve gerçek olarak Allahü teâlâda bulunduğunu anlar. Kendisinde bulunan her şeyin, Allah tarafından emânet olarak verildiğini görür (Ali Havvâs). Kendisinden daha fazla ilmi olan bir kimseyi görüp de ondan kibir ve gururundan dolayı istifâdeye çalışmayan kimse, en büyük câhildir. (Ahmed Rifâî) Kibir Ve Ucub Hakkında hadisler Kibir Ve Ucub Hakkında konusunda 2 sayfada 12 kayitli hadis var Fasil : KİBİR VE UCUB BÖLÜMÜ Konu : Kibir Ve Ucub Hakkında Ravi : Ebu Said ve Ebu Hureyre Hadis : Resulullah (sav) buyurdular ki: "Allah Teala hazretleri şöyle dedi: "Büyüklük ridamdır, izzet de izarımdır. Kim bu iki şeyde benimle niza ederse ona azab veririm." HadisNo : 5217 Fasil : KİBİR VE UCUB BÖLÜMÜ Konu : Kibir Ve Ucub Hakkında Ravi : İbnu Mes`ud Hadis : Resulullah (sav): "Kalbinde zerre miktar kibir bulunan kimse asla cennete girmeyecektir!" buyurmuştu. Bir adam: "Kişi elbisesinin güzel olmasını, ayakkabısının güzel olmasını sever!" dedi. Aleyhissalatu vesselam da: "Allah Teala hazretleri güzeldir, güzelliği sever! Kibir ise hakkın ibtali, insanların tahkiridir" buyurdular. HadisNo : 5218 Fasil : KİBİR VE UCUB BÖLÜMÜ Konu : Kibir Ve Ucub Hakkında Ravi : Hadis : Bir diğer rivayette: "Kalbinde hardal tanesi kadar iman bulunan bir kimse cehenneme girmez. Kalbinde hardal tanesi kadar kibir bulunan kimse de cennete girmez" buyrulmuştur. HadisNo : 5219 Fasil : KİBİR VE UCUB BÖLÜMÜ Konu : Kibir Ve Ucub Hakkında Ravi : Ebu Hureyre Hadis : Yakışıklı bir adam Resulullah (sav)`a gelerek: "Ben güzelliği seviyorum. Gördüğünüz gibi bana güzellik de verilmiş. Kimsenin beni, ayakkabı bağı bile olsa bu hususta geçmesinden hoşlanmıyorum. Ey Allah`ın Resulü! Bu (haram olan) kibre girer mi?" diye sordu. Aleyhissalatu vesselam: "Hayır! buyurdular. Ancak kibr, hakkı ibtal, halkı tahkirdir! " HadisNo : 5220 Fasil : KİBİR VE UCUB BÖLÜMÜ Konu : Kibir Ve Ucub Hakkında Ravi : Amr İbnu Şuayb an Ebihi an Ceddihi Hadis : Resulullah (sav) buyurdular ki: Kıyamet günü, mütekebbirler küçük karıncalar gibi haşrolunurlar. Onları her yönden zillet bürümüştür. Cehennemde Büles denen bir hapishaneye sevkedilirler. Ateşlerin ateşi onları bürür. Cehennem ehlinin irinleri kendilerine içecek olarak verilir. Bu içeceğe tinetu`l-habal denir." HadisNo : 5221 Fasil : KİBİR VE UCUB BÖLÜMÜ Konu : Kibir Ve Ucub Hakkında Ravi : Selemetu`bnu`l-Ekva Hadis : Resulullah (sav) buyurdular ki: "Kişi kendisini (halktan büyük görüp) uzak tuta tuta cebbarlar arasına kaydedilir de onların başına gelen musibete duçar olur." HadisNo : 5222 Fasil : KİBİR VE UCUB BÖLÜMÜ Konu : Kibir Ve Ucub Hakkında Ravi : Ebu Hureyre Hadis : Resulullah (sav) buyurdular ki: "İnsanlar, ya cehennem kömüründen başka bir şey olmayan ölmüş ecdadlarıyla övünmekten vazgeçerler, yahut da Allah katında, burnuyla pislik yuvarlayan mayıs böceğinden daha adi bir dereceye düşerler. Allah Teala hazretleri sizlerden cahiliye kibrini temizledi. Artık o, muttaki bir mü`min yahut bedbaht bir facirdir. İnsanların hepsi Hz. Adem`in evlatlarıdır. Adem ise topraktan yaratılmıştır." HadisNo : 5223 Fasil : KİBİR VE UCUB BÖLÜMÜ Konu : Kibir Ve Ucub Hakkında Ravi : İbnu Ömer Hadis : Resulullah (sav) buyurdular ki: "Allah, kıyamet günü, büyüklenerek elbisesini sürüyenin yüzüne bakmayacaktır." Bir diğer rivayette: "Elbisesini çalımla sürüyene bakmayacaktır" denmiştir. HadisNo : 5224 Fasil : KİBİR VE UCUB BÖLÜMÜ Konu : Kibir Ve Ucub Hakkında Ravi : İbnu Mes`ud Hadis : Resulullah (sav) buyurdular ki: Kim namazda izarını (gömleğini) çalımla yere değecek kadar uzatırsa, Allah onun ne günahını affeder, ne de onu kötü amellere karşı korur." HadisNo : 5225 Fasil : KİBİR VE UCUB BÖLÜMÜ Konu : Kibir Ve Ucub Hakkında Ravi : Ebu Hureyre Hadis : Resulullah (sav) buyurdular ki: "Bir adam, nefsinin hoşuna giden bir takım elbise içinde saçları da yapılmış olarak giderken yürüme sırasında kibre düşmüştü ki, birden yere battı. Kıyamet kopuncaya kadar orada zorlukla batmaya devam edecek." HadisNo : 5226 Ekşi sözlük #ezen, sömüren, egemen.paylaş#*şükela! #*çok kötü 01.07.2002 01:30 avasasşikayet #kibirlenen, kendini büyük gören, büyüklenen.paylaş#*şükela! #*çok kötü 05.03.2005 19:39 chi eşikayet #kibir kökünden gelmekle beraber, ezen sömüren, egemen sınıfları da niteleyen bir anlam kazanmış olan sözcük. zaten bu anlamlar da kibir ile ilintilendirilmiştir. islami kaynaklarda mustazafın karşıtı olarak kullanılmıştır. meseleleri kavramak için ezberden konuşmayıp belli bir kültürel düzeye sahip olmak gerekmektedir. mustazaf ve müstekbir kavramları için iran islam devrimi incelenebilir. alın islami kaynaklardan öğrenin: http://www.sevde.de/islam_ans/m/m3/70.htm http://bawerihik1993.tripod.com/…slamdamustazaf.htmpaylaş#*şükela! #*çok kötü 16.03.2006 12:56 ~ 17:08 avasasşikayet #nerede ise dört yıl önce sözlüğe "ezen, sömüren, egemen" anlamlarını yazdığım bir sözcüktür. bir sözcüğün tek anlamı yoktur. geçen zamanla köküyle alakalı ya da alakasız olarak başka anlamlar da kazanabilir bir sözcük. anlam kaymalarına da uğrayabilir. örneğin "yavuz" sözcüğü çok önceleri olumsuz bir anlama sahip iken artık olumlu anlamdadır. üstad sözcüğünün kökü türkçe usta sözcüğüdür ama acem ellerinde değişikliğe uğramış, başka bir anlam kazanmış ve türkçe'ye öyle girmiştir. şimdi her iki sözcük de türkçe'de farklı anlamlarda kullanılmaktadır. adalet sözcüğü arapça "adl" kökünden gelmektedir o da esas olarak devenin iki yanındaki yükün dengesini ifade eden bir sözcüktür. örnekler uzatılabilir. müstekbir sözcüğü, bir sürü kaynakta ezen, sömüren, egemen sınıfları niteleyen bir sözcük olarak kullanılmıştır. aslında bir cümle ile açıklamamı yapmıştım. anlamak için, içinde bulunulan hale göre bir kaç okuma gerekiyor belki de. tekrarlayalım: "kibir kökünden gelmekle beraber, ezen sömüren, egemen sınıfları da niteleyen bir anlam kazanmış olan sözcük" bunun ötesinde bir iddiam yoktur. ha kültürel düzey, iran islam devrimi falan demiştim. hizmet kabilinden bir alıntı ve bir okuma verelim: -alıntı- fischer, şii iran'da siyasi ve sosyal protestoları dini biçimlerlerle ortaya koyma geleneğine dikkat çeker: "kerbela paradigması", yani şia'nın temel özelliklerinden biri olan ezilmişlik (mustazaf) ve zalimlere (müstekbirler) karşı ayaklanma şeklindeki aşırı duygu, her türlü siyasi protesto hareketini besler. okuyan gençliği `devrimci islam' ideojisine bağlayan inahlı sosyolog dr. ali şeriati, devrimci marksizm'in sınıf mücadelesi teorisini, şia'nın "mustazaf" (ezilen) ve "müstekbir" (zalim, ezen) ayrımıyla ve bunu temsil eden "kerbela paradigması" ile birleştirmiştir. -alıntı- http://www.milliyet.com.tr/…96/12/25/dizi/dizi.htmlpaylaş#*şükela! #*çok kötü 16.03.2006 21:34 ~ 17.03.2006 19:44 avasasşikayet #anlamı konusunda tartışmalar çıkarılmış, kasıtlı olarak kafalar karıştırılmış sözcük. çok laf söyleyip laf kalabalığına verince haklı olunacağı zanına saplanmış zihniyetlerin afişe olmasına da vesile olmuş. fazla uzatıp da obsesif, psikolojik sorunlu bir görüntü vermek niyetinde değilim. efendim "kürt özgürlük hareketi" diye gak guk eden bir siteden link vermişiz. e verdiysem? onları siyasal olarak destekliyorum anlamına mı geliyor? bir şeyler ima edilmiş ama şükür pkk'lı ilan edilmemişiz. sanırsam müstekbir sözcüğü üzerinden konuşuyorduk. adamlar sözcüğe bu anlamı vermişler. tek bu anlamı verenler de bunlar değil. birazdan ufak bir liste vereceğim. ancak bu psikolojiye aşinayım zaten. dikkatleri söylenenden uzaklaştırıp söyleyene çekme sendromu. bir yerlerden hatırlayacaksınız söyleyene değil söylenene bak! adamların kürtçü olmasının konumuzla alakası yok. ali şeriati'den örnek vermişim. ali şeriati hakkında bir sürü laf kalabalığı edilmiş. ali şeriati bir kısım ortodoks kafalar kabul etmese de yirminci yüzyıl'ın en önemli müslüman düşünürlerindendir. mustazaf ve müstekbir kavramlarını da yorumlamış ve bahsettiğim anlamları vermiştir. yani müstekbir sözcüğü için "ezen, sömüren, egemen" anlamlarını verirken sallamadım bir yerlerimden. ama hemen yafta hazır marksizm soslu şia dolmasıolmuş bu düşünürün dedikleri. zira tek onların beğendikleri ve fetişleştirdikleri kişiler muteber kaynaktır(!) lütfen biraz saygı. hele bir de "islam'ın kelime ve kavramlarını bizatihi islam'ın batıl dediği marksizm ve benzeri devrilesi "devrimci" ideolojileri" diye başlayan bir cümle var ki evlere şenlik. buna da değinmeden geçmeyelim. sanki kuran'da "ey inananlar marksizm batıldır. şüphesiz ki sakınanlar için hayırlar vardır" diye ayet var. tövbe esrağfurullah. e tabi çıkıp da "islama aykırı olduğu şundan şundan dolayı sabittir dolayısı ile islam bu ideolojilere batıl der" demek serbest. uzatmanın anlamı yok. sanırım yetmemiş. bir kaç farklı link daha verelim. valla siteleri kim yapmış, yazıları kim yazmış bilmiyorum. ben yapmadım. şimdi içlerinden birinin sapık mapık olduğunu bir acar hafiyemiz tesbit edip de bana sapık göndermeleri yapar diye de korkmuyor değilim. alın size sözlük: http://www.sosyalsiyaset.com/…ocuments/sozluk_m.htm alın size islam ansiklopedisi: http://www.sevde.de/islam_ans/ii/istikbar.htm "allah'a istiğna ve isyan, insanları küçük görme, onlar üzerinde zorbalıkla egemenlik kurma anlamını da ihtiva eden büyüklenme. bu niteliklere sahip olan kişiye de müstekbir* denir." alın size müstekbir mustazaf düalitesi: http://www.vuslatdergisi.com/…lat=yazi&id=1180&k=46 edit: şunu da unutmayalım: http://www.angelfire.com/sc3/misak/kavram.htm[https://eksisozluk.com/entry/9452822 paylaş]#*şükela! #*çok kötü 25.04.2006 22:45 ~ 26.04.2006 07:43 avasasşikayet #böyle tağut gibi, firavun gibi, nemrut gibi, faşo ağa gibi bir şey.paylaş#*şükela! #*çok kötü 28.06.2010 22:47 nereye bu gidisşikayet #lügat manası büyüklenmek/büyüklük taslamak olan, ıstılah manası ise -kuran'daki kullanımından hareketle söylüyorum- allah'a ve resulüne karşı büyüklük taslamak olan kelime. her ne kadar her iki kelime de zamanla ezen-ezilen, sömüren-sömürülen gibi farklı anlamlar yüklenmişlerse de -yine kuran'daki kullanımlarından hareketle söylüyorum- müstekbirle mustazaf biri diğerinin zıt anlamlısı kelimeler değillerdir. bu arada, 'istikbar' ve tabii 'müstekbir' kelimeleri kuran'da çoğunlukla "küçümseyip reddettiler" manasına gelen kelimelerle peşpeşe kullanılmışlardır. 'mustazaf'a gelince, mustazaf: zulme uğramış/zayıf düşürülmüş manasınadır.paylaş#*şükela! #*çok kötü 15.08.2012 05:35 kemnamşikayet #bugünlerde çok şey ifade eden kelime.paylaş#*şükela! #*çok kötü 25.06.2013 13:54 ~ 13:55 ihanet kac kisilikşikayet ﻿ Englishhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=1 edit Wikipedia has an article on:arrogance Alternative formshttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=2 edit *arrogaunt (obsolete) Etymologyhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=3 edit From Old French arrogant, from Latin arrogāns, present active participle of arrogō. Pronunciationhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=4 edit *(Received Pronunciation) IPA(key): /ˈæɹəɡənt/ *(General American) IPA(key): /ˈɛəɹəɡənt/ * *See also Wikisaurus:arrogant Antonymshttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=8 edit *humble *modest Derived termshttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=9 edit *arrogantly Related termshttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=10 edit *arrogance *arrogancy *arrogate *arrogation *arrogantness Translationshttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=11 edit ▼having excessive pride External linkshttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=12 edit *arrogant in Webster’s Revised Unabridged Dictionary, G. & C. Merriam, 1913 *arrogant in The Century Dictionary, The Century Co., New York, 1911 *arrogant at OneLook Dictionary Search Anagramshttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=13 edit *tarragon ---- Catalanhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=14 edit Pronunciationhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=15 edit *Rhymes: -ant Adjectivehttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=16 edit arrogant m, f (masculine and feminine plural arrogants) #arrogant Derived termshttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=17 edit *arrogantment ---- Danishhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=18 edit Adjectivehttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=19 edit arrogant #arrogant ---- Dutchhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=20 edit Pronunciationhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=21 edit *{| class="audiotable" style="vertical-align:top;display:inline-block;list-style:none;line-height:1em;" | class="unicode audiolink" style="font-family:inherit;"|audio | class="audiofile" style="padding:0px;"| MENU 0:00 Adjectivehttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=22 edit arrogant (comparative arroganter, superlative arrogantst) #arrogant Declensionhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=23 edit ▲Declension of arrogant{| cellpadding="3" cellspacing="1" class="inflection-table" style="width:798px;line-height:16.625px;" |- style="background:rgb(204,204,255);" | colspan="2" style="width:193px;background:rgb(230,230,255);"| ! style="width:192px;"|positive ! style="width:192px;"|comparative ! style="width:192px;"|superlative |- style="background:rgb(242,242,255);" ! colspan="2" style="background:rgb(204,204,255);"|predicative/adverbial |arrogant |arroganter |het arrogantst het arrogantste |- style="background:rgb(242,242,255);" ! rowspan="3" style="background:rgb(204,204,255);"|indefinite ! style="background:rgb(204,204,255);"|m./f. sing. |arrogante |arrogantere |arrogantste |- style="background:rgb(242,242,255);" ! style="background:rgb(204,204,255);"|n. sing. |arrogant |arroganter |arrogantste |- style="background:rgb(242,242,255);" ! style="background:rgb(204,204,255);"|plural |arrogante |arrogantere |arrogantste |- style="background:rgb(242,242,255);" ! colspan="2" style="background:rgb(204,204,255);"|definite |arrogante |arrogantere |arrogantste |- style="background:rgb(242,242,255);" ! colspan="2" style="background:rgb(204,204,255);"|partitive |arrogants |arroganters |— ---- Frenchhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=24 edit Pronunciationhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=25 edit *{| class="audiotable" style="vertical-align:top;display:inline-block;list-style:none;line-height:1em;" | class="unicode audiolink" style="font-family:inherit;"|audio | class="audiofile" style="padding:0px;"| MENU 0:00 Adjectivehttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=26 edit arrogant m (feminine arrogante, masculine plural arrogants, feminine plural arrogantes) #arrogant External linkshttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=27 edit *"arrogant" in le Trésor de la langue française informatisé (The Digitized Treasury of the French Language). ---- Germanhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=28 edit Pronunciationhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=29 edit *Rhymes: -ant *{| class="audiotable" style="vertical-align:top;display:inline-block;list-style:none;line-height:1em;" | class="unicode audiolink" style="font-family:inherit;"|Audio (Austria) | class="audiofile" style="padding:0px;"| MENU 0:00 *IPA(key): /aʁoˈɡant/ Adjectivehttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=30 edit arrogant (not comparable) #arrogant Declensionhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=31 edit ▲Declension of arrogant{| border="1px solid #cdcdcd" class="inflection-table" style="border-collapse:collapse;width:1117px;background:rgb(254,254,254);" ! colspan="2" rowspan="2" style="background:rgb(192,192,192);"|gender ! colspan="3" style="background:rgb(192,192,192);"|singular ! style="background:rgb(192,192,192);"|plural |- ! style="background:rgb(192,192,192);"|masculine ! style="background:rgb(192,192,192);"|feminine ! style="background:rgb(192,192,192);"|neuter ! style="background:rgb(192,192,192);"|all genders |- ! colspan="2" style="background:rgb(238,238,176);"|predicative |er ist arrogant |sie ist arrogant |es ist arrogant |sie sind arrogant |- ! rowspan="4" style="background:rgb(192,207,228);"|strong declension (without article) ! style="background:rgb(192,207,228);"|nominative |arroganter |arrogante |arrogantes |arrogante |- ! style="background:rgb(192,207,228);"|genitive |arroganten |arroganter |arroganten |arroganter |- ! style="background:rgb(192,207,228);"|dative |arrogantem |arroganter |arrogantem |arroganten |- ! style="background:rgb(192,207,228);"|accusative |arroganten |arrogante |arrogantes |arrogante |- ! rowspan="4" style="background:rgb(192,228,192);"|weak declension (with definite article) ! style="background:rgb(192,228,192);"|nominative |der arrogante |die arrogante |das arrogante |die arroganten |- ! style="background:rgb(192,228,192);"|genitive |des arroganten |der arroganten |des arroganten |der arroganten |- ! style="background:rgb(192,228,192);"|dative |dem arroganten |der arroganten |dem arroganten |den arroganten |- ! style="background:rgb(192,228,192);"|accusative |den arroganten |die arrogante |das arrogante |die arroganten |- ! rowspan="4" style="background:rgb(228,212,192);"|mixed declension (with indefinite article) ! style="background:rgb(228,212,192);"|nominative |ein arroganter |eine arrogante |ein arrogantes |(keine) arroganten |- ! style="background:rgb(228,212,192);"|genitive |eines arroganten |einer arroganten |eines arroganten |(keiner) arroganten |- ! style="background:rgb(228,212,192);"|dative |einem arroganten |einer arroganten |einem arroganten |(keinen) arroganten |- ! style="background:rgb(228,212,192);"|accusative |einen arroganten |eine arrogante |ein arrogantes |(keine) arroganten Related termshttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=32 edit *Arroganz External linkshttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=33 edit *arrogant in Duden online ---- Latinhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=34 edit Verbhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=35 edit arrogant #third-person plural present active indicative of arrogō ---- Luxembourgishhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=36 edit Adjectivehttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=37 edit arrogant #arrogant Declensionhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=38 edit ▲declension of arrogant{| border="1" cellspacing="0" class="inflection-table" style="width:1116px;background:rgb(249,249,249);" ! style="width:220px;background:rgb(238,238,238);"| ! style="width:219px;background:rgb(222,222,222);"|masculine ! style="width:219px;background:rgb(222,222,222);"|feminine ! style="width:219px;background:rgb(222,222,222);"|neuter ! style="width:219px;background:rgb(222,222,222);"|plural |- ! style="background:rgb(222,222,222);"|accusative |arroganten |arrogant |arrogant |arrogant |- ! style="background:rgb(222,222,222);"|nominative |arroganten |arrogant |arrogant |arrogant |- ! style="background:rgb(222,222,222);"|dative |arroganten |arroganter |arroganten |arroganten ---- Swedishhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=39 edit Adjectivehttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=40 edit arrogant #arrogant Declensionhttp://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=arrogant&action=edit&section=41 edit ▲Declension of arrogant{| cellpadding="3" cellspacing="1" style="margin-left:10px;margin-bottom:10px;color:rgb(139,121,94);border:1pxsolidrgb(238,233,191);" | colspan="3"|'Inflections of arrogant' Comparation by mer and mest |- | rowspan="2"|''Indefinite'' singular |''Common'' | width="65"|arrogant |- |''Neuter'' |arrogant |- | rowspan="2"|''Definite'' singular |''Masc.'' |arrogante |- |''All'' |arroganta |- | colspan="2"|''Plural'' |arroganta Categories: *English terms derived from Old French *English terms derived from Latin *English terms with audio links *English lemmas *English adjectives *Catalan lemmas *Catalan adjectives *Catalan epicene adjectives *Danish lemmas *Danish adjectives *Dutch terms with audio links *Dutch lemmas *Dutch adjectives *French terms with audio links *French lemmas *French adjectives *German terms with audio links *German lemmas *German adjectives *German uncomparable adjectives *Latin verb forms *Latin non-lemma forms *Luxembourgish lemmas *Luxembourgish adjectives *Swedish lemmas *Swedish adjectives *en:Emotions :1 Büyüklük, ululuk :2 Kendini beğenme, başkalarından üstün tutma :3 Büyüklenme, benlik, gurur :1 :3 "Süheyl o gün orada, saçma kibrine kapılmayıp tek bir kelime, Serap'ın beklediği iki heceli tek bir kelime söylemiş olsaydı, her şey değişebilirdi."- H. Taner. :3 kibrine dokunmak, kibrine yedirememek * : * : fi:kibir io:kibir Kategori:Müstekbir Kategori:Mustazaf Kategori:Mütekebbirler Kategori:Tiranlar Kategori:Tiran Kategori:Firavun Kategori:Karun Kategori:Harun gibi geldiler Karun gibi oldlar